


Chapter 27,

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Training, Bending, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gold, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, F/M, Fingering, Gag, Kinky sex, Library Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Silk Tie, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, Watching, behind, erotic books, lick, pink vibrator, rumbelle prompts, sub!Belle, uncomfortable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A monthly rumbellingDecember promptsSmut: Watching, bending, behind, lick, lingerieBelle French stood in the romance aisle in the library seeking a peek at the new popular erotic book when she felt him leaning over her shoulder.glancing at the smuty book she was reading.“Well well, What's this? little Belle French reading erotica."





	1. Naughty books

**Author's Note:**

> This has turned into a chaptered fic,

Belle French stood in the romance aisle in the library seeking a peek at the new popular erotic book that she heard so much about,she was a little surprised to find a copy in their small town library. even still she couldn't bring herself to actually check the disreputable book out.nervously biting on her bottom lip her insistent curiosity piqued.she glanced through the filthy book and from what she gathered it was a book about bondage and submission.Belle French found herself intrigued by it when Mr. gold caught her reading the naughty book.

she felt him leaning over her shoulder glancing at the book she was reading.

"Well well, What's this? little Belle French reading erotica." he commented in a hushed tone.

Turning beet red Belle quickly closed the book."I..please don't tell anyone about this." she pleaded partly turning to face him when he put his hands on her waist keeping her facing away from him.

"Relax dear, I'm not going to tell anyone.that is if you do something for me." he said in his cold calculating tone. 

"I...what do you want? She hesitated to asked.

"Just Let me know when you get to Chapter 27." he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

She nodded her head in agreement.

He grinned "until then Miss French." he said releasing his hold on her.

Belle turned and watched him walk away and after glancing around making sure that no one else was watching her.she opened the book again turning back to the page she had left off.

~  
Belle sat at a booth in granny's diner reading Rebecca when she had that odd feeling..the feeling that she was being watched?she turned her head and met the smug grin of Mr. gold. who was standing by the door giving her a knowing look.she felt herself blush under the intensity of his stare. he nodded his head and she quickly turned her head attempting to shy away from him.that failed miserably when she heard the huskily voice of Mr. gold again in her ear.

"Ah a classic, honorable so innocent." he whispered mockingly in her ear as he sat down in the booth behind her.

Belle felt her blush deepen and bit her lip.Inwardly debating..

"And on what chapter did you leave off? he ever so casually asked.

"Chapter 12." she hesitantly answered.

"Ah yes Chapter 12,he said with a smirk.and what did you think of it?

Belle slightly turned her head. "it was..

"stimulating." he said finishing her sentence.

"Actually no, not really.I thought it was more curious then arousing." she found herself admitting.

He chuckled. "oh yes little Belle, please do let me know what you think of chapter 15? and chapter 27 of course." 

"So you, you've read it? I mean read it all? she asked.

"Yes, yes I have. it was gifted to me from a acquaintance.I found it to be very..titillating." He replied.

"Do you like those kind of books? Mr. gold? she asked.

"I've been know to..dabble."

Belle bit her lip unexpectedly intrigued by the enigmatic Mr. gold.

"Now run along dearie only 15 more chapters to go." he said in a teasing seductive tone.

anxiously biting on her bottom lip Belle found herself standing up from the booth and meeting his unsettling toothy grin.he nodded his head in encouragement.

~

The book was called the story of June, it was an erotic tail of self discovery and submission and the ties that bind.

Belle stood in the romance aisle in the library biting her lip and turning beet red as she read through chapter 27 for the second time,her panties had become uncomfortably wet! with her mounting arousal 

"There you are." she heard the silky voice of Mr. gold say as he came up from behind her.placing his hands on her hips and holding her flesh against him.

biting her lip to keep from grinning "Where else would I be." she stated finding the boldness to tease him.

"Where Indeed, So chapter 27 what do you think of it? He asked whispering seductively in her ear.

She felt her blush deepen as her heart beat quickened and she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Well? he urged his lips barely brushing against her earlobe.

"It was..very stimulating."  
she replied. 

"And were you aroused by it?  
he asked with a smugness in his tone.

"Yes." she said a little breathlessly.

"Fascinating, and are you curious about that particular position now? he asked practically gleeful.

"Yes." she rasp. 

"excellent, then please allow me." he said bunching up her skirt in his hands. 

"Here now, we couldn't! She said panicking slightly.

"Shh, he held her still against him as she attempted to turn around. just keep reading." he huskily whispered in her ear making her shiver.

Nodding her head in understanding she stood perfectly still as he deliberately moved his hands under her skirt and slowly pulled down her panties. she continued to read through chapter 27 while furiously blushing when she heard a strange squishy noise? her breathing hitched as she felt his fingers touch her bare ass! and then those fingers were caressing her anal rim,she squeak in surprise when he slipped his long slender finger inside her asshole! vigorously fingering her, 

"Shh, you have too be very quiet. don't make a sound." he ordered as he began to uncomfortably penetrate her anally.

She vigorously nodded her head gripping the book in her hands.striving to continue reading the dirty words on the page while his wicked finger thrusted in her asshole. the naughty sensation exciting her more then she would have ever thought possible.

"Good girl, now spread your legs a little wider dear I have something for you.something I think you'll enjoy."  
he said.

She heard that odd squishy noise again and then he was spreading her open. "just relax, it'll feel good in a minute." he rasp in her ear. 

She released a startled gasp as she felt something hard invading her tiny hole and stretching her.she found the sensation to be intrusive and oddly arousing..as he deeply penetrated her asshole with the object making her incredibly wet between her legs! she bit back a moan as he gently repetitively pushed the foreign object in and out of her ass, essentially fucking her with it.she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. she could feel her own arousal dripping down her leg as her walls spasm and grasped with the need to be filled! she'd never felt this ridiculously horny before! she closed her eyes no longer able to focus on the filthy words on the page. "Mr. gold."  
she moaned as she was on the edge of coming undone in the romance aisle of the library.

"Shh, I know.just let it happen sweetheart." he sinfully urged.

She nodded her head and silently came.her orgasm leaving her panting and her legs shaking.

She was immersed in this new erotic sensation.unexpectedly enjoying this curious stimulation despite the awkwardness.the intrusive and odd sensation of having something inside her ass,the naughty experimentation was..something she couldn't quite define at the moment.when he pulled the thing out of her she made a noise.morning the loss of fullness that left her core aching,

He chuckled. "I can smell you dear."

She felt her blush deepen at the sound of his suggestively filthy words whispered in her ear.she was surprised to discover just how wet he’d made her and her core painfully ached with longing.

"Did you enjoy that sweet little Belle? he asked huskily while grinding his hard erection against her bare ass.

"Yes, she breathlessly replied. yes! 

"Now, Give me your panties." He said in a cold detach tone.

Without hesitation She bent down brushing up against him as she obeyed him.turning round she met his dark gleaming eyes as she handed over her panties. 

"Thank you dear." he said pocking her soiled underwear.

"Why do want them? she asked perplexed staring into his dark captivating eyes.

"I'm going to used them to masturbate with." he confessed with a filthy grin.

"Oh." she bit her lip.

"Would you care to watch?  
He teasingly asked.

"I..no." she shook her head.again, blushing to her mortification. 

"Very well, he said with a duplicitous smile. keep studying little Belle." he continued tapping the book she held clutch to her chest as if they were discussing the weather.

Turning on his heel he walked away from her with his hand in his pocket. casually leaving the scene of the crime. as if he hadn't done what he had to her, as he if he hadn't just left her in a state...with her pussy dripping wet and aching to be filled!

Belle sighed in frustration and looked down at the book in her hands.  
'well there were other ways to satisfy her needs' she thought biting her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter2 all the naughty smut! All, lol


	2. Chapter 27,

her father was out of the house.she had the whole place to herself for the rest of the afternoon.finally,she could play with herself and do all the naughty things that she secretly longed to do since she'd began reading that dirty book.

she just needed to take a breath and do it,she told herself nodding her head as she laid on her childhood bed with her legs opened and her hand fidgeting with the waistband of her panties.

Late at night she toss and turned feeling..horny, staring up at her ceiling she would replay the incident in the library with Mr. gold over again and blush.she tried to experiment with herself but it felt odd.and wrong, and it didn't really make her wet either.but what really got her hot and bothered was the thought of him watching her masturbate! and better yet, using his wicked fingers on her again.she found herself wondering what exactly he did with her panties? did he really mean to keep them? she bit her lip wondering how big he might be? would it hurt when he actually filled her tiny hole with his dick,She had an unspeakable need to feel him buried deep inside her.she was intoxicated by the very notion of being truly fucked by him! she most certainly wasn't a virgin anymore except for there..she'd never even thought about having intercourse like that before now.now she found herself fantasying about him touching her again.in naughty ways.making her shiver with need.

That afternoon Belle sighed longingly and pulled down her panties.she was horny and in need of some release.her eager fingers stroked her moist folds.it wouldn't be enough to satisfy her dirty needs but she needed it.she bit down hard on her lip and masturbated while indulging in corrupt fantasies of Mr. gold taking from her behind.

~

After spending the afternoon in unsatisfied self gratification.Belle walked to the library with the intention of continuing to read the story of June.when she had the sudden naughty urge to seek him out.

 

Walking on slightly shaking legs Belle entered Mr. gold's shop.the bell above the door jiggled announcing her impromptu visit. she slowly walked into his domain as Mr. gold stood behind the counter looking at her with furrowed brow.

So he hadn't been expecting her to stop by.she had actually succeeded in surprising the ever aware Mr. gold.

"Hay." she said meeting his dark eyes.

"Hay, Wh..what are you doing here? he asked perplexed. 

"I was hoping we could maybe..talk some more about chapter 27, or maybe have another practice session? she tentatively replied. 

"Talk, is that what we did.please do elaborate Miss French." he said with a smug expression.

"please Mr. gold, lets not pretend that we didn't do those things.don't make this anymore awkward then it already is." she said walking up to the counter invading his personal space.

"Alright, he said with a smirk.tell me more about this session? what do you want from me little Belle." 

Taking a deep breath Belle leaned over the counter and whispered. "I want you to put..your dick inside me."

He chuckled making her blush as his eyes roamed over her.scrutinizing her.

"Really dearie." he said with such malice making her step back from him.

"Just like that, he said darkly. you think that your tiny virgin hole is ready for me? 

"I..she flattered backing away from that dark calculating look in his eye.

"Come on now don't be shy, say it. tell me to put my dick in your ass."  
he said with a sinister grin as he slowly walked toward her.

"Mr. gold please, don't mock me." she said finding her voice.

He looked at her and grinned. "There's my brave girl."

"Wait right here,I'll be just a moment.I have something for you." he said with a malicious smile.

Belle anxiously stood in the front of his shop waiting for him to return. when he beckon for her to follow him into the back of the shop.

She was taken aback to find the back room of his shop so cluttered and full of stuff.when she noticed the mirror.

He had a large mirror propped behind a wooden workbench and another mirror standing opposite.

"Bend over the table dear." he ordered.

she hesitantly met his gleeful gaze and did as he bid. sending a unexpected thrill of excitement down to her core as she bent over.granting him complete access to her.

"Hands down on the table, spread your legs." he commanded.

Holding onto the table's edge she opened her legs.

"Wider dear." he ordered.his voice thick with arousal.

Widening her stance she waited with a bated breath for him to touch her again.the anticipation making her wet! 

"Good girl." he said his voice hoarsed as he slowly pulled down her skirt and panties.exposing her bare ass to his lecherous eyes.

Through the mirror's reflection she could see his dark eyes and the lewd way her ass was positioned. revealing her slit to those dark eyes.

"Just relax, sweet Belle." he rasp as he spread her open.his thumb teasing her anal rim.

after applying copious amounts of lubricant to his fingers he slowly began probing her anus with one slender finger.she gipped the table's edge as her breathing hitched. watching him as he gently pushed his long finger inside her tiny asshole.stretching her.she made a noise as he swirled his finger around her anal rim before slipping back inside her. slowly pumping her. 

"Good? he grunted.

"Yes." she moaned meeting his eye through the mirror.

"Good, good..fuck! sweetheart your so tight! he groaned adding another finger inside her, filling her and stimulating her. creating an overwhelming sensation in her core. an urgent need to..to be fucked! Deeply and hard, the unexpected urgent need making her hips jerk.

She could feel her pussy dripping wet as he fingered her ass.heat coiled uncomfortably in her core making her squirm in need.she needed his hard cock now! she moaned feeling her orgasm build as she eagerly waited for him to fuck her up the ass! with his dick.when he unexpectedly removed his skillful fingers from her.making her make a noise of frustration for denying her the pleasure of her orgasm.

"No, not just yet.I have something for you.something I think you'll enjoy."  
he said revealing a pink vibrator.

"I brought this for you, it's fairly simple in design And won't hurt as much for your first time." he explained his tone dark and husky.

She just stared at the vibrator through the mirror in dismay and nodded her head.unable to speak.

"First you'll have this,and then it'll be my hard cock stuck up your ass! he said while lubing up the innocent looking pink thing.

"Slowly." she asked meeting his gaze through the mirror.

He nodded his head and slowly eased the vibrator inside her. 

The sensation of hard plastic slipping inside her asshole felt odd? and more then a little uncomfortable. unlike his fingers had felt. 

Belle could clearly see the obscene view of the vibrator being pushed into her through the mirror.her mouth opened wordlessly as he pushed it deeper then his fingers had gone. penetrating her with the vibrator.

It hurt, despite all his perorations. she made a noise of discomfort and he stilled his movements.

"Ok? he asked.

She nodded her head unable to tell him to stop.the words sticking on her tongue.

Pulling the vibrator out of her.he turned it on and thrust it back inside her ass!

She cried out! gripping the table's edge As the vibrator penetrated her much more deeply then before! The pleasurable vibrating sensation in her ass had eased some of the pain from her tiny hole being stretched so wide.her pussy began to spasm as the vibrations aroused her.

The sensation of the vibrator being thrust into her felt intrusive and uncomfortable while her pussy ached to be filled.she couldn't take it anymore, it was too much! It hurt too much.

"Please, please stop! I can't." she pleaded.

He slowly eased the plastic thing out of her asshole.with her legs shaking uncontrollably she couldn't stand any longer.she sank down on the floor feeling raw and exposed.

Removing his suit jacket he covered her naked lower half.

"Ok? he asked looking at her with concern written all over his normally expressionless face.

With her whole body trembling she was unable to speak just yet.She nodded her head.

"Did I hurt you? he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you bleeding?

She shook her head.Blushing to her modification under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"I'm sorry, it just..It hurt." she said unable to meet his eye.

"You don't, What can I do? he asked. 

"I have to go." she said grabbing her panties off the floor.

she had to get dressed and get away from him,she couldn't be around him feeling like this.she was too exposed in front of him.

"I need a minute." she said.

"Yes of course." he replied leaving the room giving her some privacy.

Belle stumbled to quickly put herself back together then hurried out of his shop.unable to face him.

"Belle."

she'd heard him call her name as she tried to ignore him and rushed out the door of his shop.


	3. Chapter 5,

Belle walked into the library hoping to lose herself in the story of June. the incident in Mr. gold's shop had left her feeling raw and exposed.she wasn't ready to face him again.not after she'd run away like that.not after the so called failed practice session.

What had transpired in the back room of Mr. gold's shop still left her blushing cherry red.she had allowed him to violate her,to do things to her that left her feeling vulnerable and a little ashamed.having that obscene object invading her ass felt uncomfortable and intrusive.days after her encounter with Mr. gold she still couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

Maybe if she were to read a few more chapters she could find her bravery again.

Belle tentatively wondered back into the romance aisle.anxious to began the next chapter when she unexpectedly spotted Kathryn Nolan standing there holding the salacious book.ducking unseen into the next aisle.with her heart racing Belle anxiously waited for the trespassing hussy to leave when to her mortification she saw Mary Margaret approach.

 

"Oh Kathryn not you too,it seems like just about everyone I know is reading that ridiculous book." Mary Margaret said scolding her.

"Of course not, well maybe just glancing through it.I mean It's hard not to.I've heard so much about it, have you read it? Kathryn asked.

"No, Mary Margaret quickly replied in a unconvincing tone.I mean I've read a few pages on line.but no I haven't actually read it." 

"Well I didn't get passed the first few chapters,I only..well David and I we..we've been doing a little bit of experimentation.  
did you read chapter 5? Kathryn asked.

"No of course not,I couldn't. I mean so you and David..David read it? Mary Margaret nervously stuttered.

"yes we were reading it together, a friend recommended the book to help with our stagnate sex life. Kathryn replied.chapter 5 came highly recommended."

"So you and David..

"Were working things out,David and I weren't in a good place when we started reading this ridiculously dirty book.I only read a few chapters but i realized that this book isn't really about sex.it's about trust.and for a long time David and I didn't have that.but after.well this book has changed things between us." Kathryn explained.

"That's great, that's..real great.I'm happy for..you." Mary Margaret said timidly.

"Me too,well I have to go David's waiting for me.I'll catch up with you later coffee? Kathryn asked.

"Yeah,maybe later." Mary Margaret dejectedly replied.

Belle watched as Kathryn left without the book she noted.she hard Mary Margaret make a shuddering sound before quickly leaving as well.

After making sure the coast was clear.Belle tentatively wondered into the romance aisle and picked up the much gossiped about book.turning the pages back to chapter 5.

Belle left the library that afternoon and instead of walking home she found herself walking toward his shop.unsure as to how he would react to her intruding in his private domain again after what had happened between them.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him she unexplainably did.but rather she didn't trust herself.she had been too meek to say what she really wanted. she wasn't anymore.she knew now what she wanted.and this time she would do the brave thing.

Belle entered his shop resolved.

"Hay." she said meeting his eye.

"Miss French,He coolly greeted her with no mischievous look in his eye. he was standoffish. 

"I came to..I wanted to apologize." she began when He visibly flinched at her words.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you weren't ready and I pushed you too far." he stated avoiding her gaze.

She tilted her head considering him.

"Maybe I wasn't,but I..I asked you to do those things to me.and I came back because I want you to do them again." 

he smirk."dearie you think you can handle it this time? he cavalierly asked turning away from her and walking into the back room of his shop.

"I know what I want, Mr. gold." she stated with determination chasing after him.

"Oh yeh, he said stoping abruptly and almost causing her to bump into him. and what is it that you want little Belle? 

"I..I want you to do it again." she said unabashed meeting his dark eyes.

"What do you want me to do to you?  
he asked his voice husky.

"I want you to touch me like you did before, in the library that one time." she replied.

"I'm gonna need you to be a bit more specific." he said with a dark gleam in his eye.

Gathering all her bravery she took a step toward him her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"I want you to touch me again, I want to feel apart of you inside of me." she said a little breathlessly.

"Tell me." he urged his voice darkening.

"I want you, he nodded his head urging her to continue. I want your fingers inside me.making me..she faltered blushing cherry red.

"You'll make it good, won't you."

"Oh yes, very." he softly replied his thumb gently stroking over her bottom lip.

"Take off your panties and give them to me." he said looking at her with a predatory gaze.

nodding her head in understanding she slowly pulled down her panties. his dark calculating eyes watching her every movement.meeting his heated gaze she gave him her black panties.biting back a giggle as he caressed the crotch of her panties before pocking them.

Stepping away from her he sat down on a cot that was backed against the wall beckoning her to come to him. and without hesitation she stood before him.his intense dark eyes looking up at her with undiluted lust.

She made a noise of surprise when he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her down on his lap.

"Just relax." he coax with his hand slowly moving up her thighs.

Belle laid across his lap with her ass in the air.her hands grasping at the quilt beneath them as he lifted her skirt up.opening her legs she eagerly awaited his sinful touch.with her skirt hiked up around her waist her ass bare completely to him she laid completely still.her core aching with anticipation.after applying a liberal amount of lubrication to his fingers.he spread her open swirling his finger around the rim of her asshole.probing her before carefully pushing his long slender finger into her back entrance.and she bucked and hissed at the feel of him invading her tiny hole.

it felt more arousing then the sex toy had.stimulating her in a much more intimate way making her incredibly wet! She could practically feel herself dripping as he fingered her anally.deeply penetrating her but not quite deep enough,  
uncomfortable heat settled in her core. with an overwhelming sensation to have him fill her completely.

"that's a good girl, that's it.just like that sweetheart. Just relax let it feel good." he uttered sounding utterly wrecked as he added another finger inside her.pumping her tiny hole.

moving needy against him she moaned. "yes...yes..more, I need more." she muttered burying her face against the soft quilt as her pussy ached with need.

her breath hitched as she felt him hardening beneath her.she deliberately rubbed herself against him making him hiss.

"Minx, patience.not just yet. he grunted. 

the sensation of his fingers slowly thrusting inside her ass was making her so wet that she could feel herself dripping, she began to shake almost violently she was on the very edge of orgasming.her pussy pulsated with the need to be filled! his skillful fingers feeling more then pleasant inside of her but she needed more,

"oh Belle, sweetheart your so wet! he exclaimed as he cupped her soaking wet pussy.

“Yes,oh please.please! I need..  
She faltered hesitating to say the words.

“What, what do you need? He asked huskily. 

“I need your dick.”  
She moaned,needy moving her hips against him seeking more friction. 

repositioning their bodies she straddled him while he unbuckled his belt.he took out his hard cock lining them up and quickly thrusted his rock hard cock into her drenched pussy.she gasped closing her eyes at the feel of him inside of her. penetrating her.

she moaned moving her hips against him.riding him.gripping his shoulders as she rode his cock.his hands were on her ass gripping and squeezing her as he thrusted hard into her quivering pussy.he tightly held onto her ass guiding her movements. she breached her hands on his shoulders keeping her balance when he slipped his finger into her ass! her hips uncontrollably rocked.she was moaning loudly he was beneath her in her, his hard cock driving into her wet pussy while his finger pumped in her asshole.she was lost to everything but his ministrations as he fucked her with his cock and his finger! filling her so completely, she rode his cock as he throughly fucked her! driving into her hard and fast while his devious finger in her ass pumped in and out of her.

"yes, yes! yes! she screamed slamming herself down on his cock. crying out! as she came.moments later she felt him come inside of her.

The intensity of her orgasm left her whole body trembling and pleasantly sore.Mr.gold held her in his arms keeping her in his lap.She felt the soft press of his lips on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his hair.his labor breathing hot on her neck. She'd never before felt so sated so content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter was a bear to update.


	4. Better then toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter,

After her amorous encounter with Mr. gold Belle walked home that evening on slightly trembling legs. she could still feel him between her legs and she was more then a little sore,

The memory of what he did to her left her blushing cheery red and wet! she walked home that evening in a daze.  
grinning like a idiot.she was in one word. 'exhilarated' she'd never felt anything like this feeling before.

The next morning Belle awoke with a smile on her face.relaxed and contented.she stared up at her ceiling thinking of him.  
biting on her bottom lip her thoughts turned to June.and how she’d reacted after their first sexual encounter.

In more ways then one June was a lot like her.she was lonely. surrounded by fake friends and people who didn't really give a damn about her.until she met him.her paramour.

But that's where the similarities ended.she wasn't emotionally scarred as June.and she and Mr. gold weren't as frisky as June and her lover.the book had been a gateway into sexual exploration for Belle.she'd discovered a kinkier side to herself that she tentatively wanted to explore further.

With that thought in mind,that afternoon Belle found herself again walking to his shop instead of the library.

She entered his private domain with a smile.confident that she was more then welcome there.when to her Chagrin she found her Mr. gold occupied with a customer.

"Hay Belle." young Henry said with a shy smile looking uncomfortable in a suit.  
Mr. gold stood behind the counter heatedly haggling with Marco over a old cuckoo clock.

"Did you need something? Henry asked and Belle met Gold's eye. feeling herself blush to her mortification.

"I..I just." she stuttered when David Nolan walked through the door interrupting the awkward exchange.

Marco strode out of the shop with the old cuckoo clock.grumbling under his breath as he went.

"I think, I'll just have a look around."  
she said smiling at young Henry.

"Ok." Henry replied.

"Well Mr.nolan, what can I do for you today? Mr. gold asked with a menacing grin not even acknowledging her presence in his shop.

"I'm looking for a gift." David answered.

"Ah, something for the wife then,"  
Mr. gold pressed.

Belle noticed David visibly flinch at that.

"I'm looking for something special, something unique." David evasively replied. 

"The windmill over there is quite lovely."  
Mr. gold replied indicating the lawn ornament.

"I'm actually, looking for something more..personal." David said in a hushed tone.

Mr. gold gave him a knowing grin.  
"then, perhaps something in this showcase." 

While they moved over to the display case Belle discreetly left his shop. walking toward the library to nurse her disappointment with her beloved books.

Belle cautiously entered the romance aisle and again picked up the story of June.  
turning to the next chapter in the story.  
she'd only gotten a few pages in when she felt his presence.he was behind her! she could feel him.his breath in her hair making her heart beat with excitement.

"My apologies, I have my grandson today." he whispered in her ear placing his hands on her waist.

Belle nervously glanced around in agitation.worrying that they might be caught in a compromising position.

"regrettably,we'll have to make this quick." he rasp.hissing the words in her ear with wicked intent as he wrapped his arms around her. holding her against him and softly kissing her exposed neck his hand groping her breast. 

She nodded breathing heavily. despite her trepidation she wanted this.she wanted him, 

"That's my good girl." he breathe seductively into her ear as he unbuttoned her blue jeans.forcing his hand down her pants his fingers slipping inside her. stroking her pussy and bringing her to the brink of pure pleasure.his hand on her hip held her against him.grinding his hard erection against her ass, groaning hotly in her ear. 

"I want to put my dick in your sweet ass,and fuck you till you can't walk! he whispered.the vulgarity of his words making her blush cheery red.

She made a needy noise in reply.

"Tell me what you want,tell me what you need." He demanded.his breathe in her ear making her shiver.

"I want it, I want you." she muttered And he chuckled.

"Yes, But unfortunately.I'm ill prepared for such a naughty endeavor." he said releasing his hold on her making her whimper in protest. 

"follow me." he beckoned and she eagerly went with him deep into the stacks of the library.finding a more secluded dark corner where hopefully they wouldn't be seen.

Belle stood staring into his dark eyes as he carefully unbuttoned her blouse. smiling with unadulterated lechery at the sight of her white bra. his hands cupping breasts through the simple fashioned bra.

"Shouldn't we,couldn't we go some place more privet? she breathlessly asked as he took her breasts out of the cups of her bra.his talented fingers fondling her puckered nipples.

"No,here.now,I want you completely at my mercy little Belle French." he stated in a demanding tone.

His dark tone and the intense way he was looking at her as he untied his necktie with deliberately measured movements made her weak in the knees.Turning her around he bound her wrists behind her back with his silk tie.

"Do you trust me Belle? He asked simply.

"Yes." she quickly replied.

"Good, that's good.relax." he said breathing heavily in her ear and tenderly kissing her neck.

he tugged her pants and underwear down around her knees.

"Kneel."

Doing as he bid she got down on her knees with her hands tied behind her back.  
essentially hogtied with her ass in the air.exposing herself completely to him.

He looked down at her with a sinister expression.

"You should see yourself Belle,your a vision with your breasts dangling out of that modest bra.your naked ass positioned for me to fuck! you take my breath away with your Beauty. leaving me so fucking hard! He darkly stated.

"trust me little Belle,you will enjoy this."  
he said as he removed his silk handkerchief from his breast pocket and stuffed the silk cloth into her mouth silencing her.

getting down on his knees behind her spreading her wide,his tongue darted out to lick her slit before spreading her even wider and plunging his stiff tongue inside her ass! His tongue moving sinuously inside her a prelude of what was to come, fucking her ass with his cunning tongue in the middle of the library! where anyone could catch them in the sinful act. she practically bit her own tongue to keep from screaming her head off! while he groaned in pleasure.vigorously thrusting his willful tongue into her asshole, making her extremely wet! and horny, her pussy fluttering with the need to be filled! while Sharply driving his tongue deep into her ass. with the gag in her mouth muffling her cries she came softly.Her legs shaking with the effort to remain upright.pulling himself away from her thoroughly ravished ass he stood up and she heard the sound of him Unzipping his pants.her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest with excitement. Her core throbbing with wanton need. 

with no further preparation he thrust his hard cock into her pussy.from behind, the force of his thrusts making her slide across the floor unprepared for it.Feeling every inch of him as he took her hard and fast.  
he fucked her unforgivingly.his hands holding her hips in place as he fucked her across the floor,her cries of pleasure muffled by the silk cloth in her mouth as he rammed into her pussy from behind.fucking her pussy like she'd longed for him to do,  
she knew that she was going to be sore after this but at the moment all she felt was pure undiluted pleasure.his hard cock penetrated her much more deeply at this angle.the sensation of him inside her was pure ecstasy.much better then the toys he used on her,

He fucked her brains out that afternoon.  
in the middle of the public library!

He pulled out of her deliberately spilling his cum on her ass.she was a mess with their combined fluids leaking down her legs.  
staining her pants with his sticky cum.

She had allowed him to hogtie her and debauched her on the floor of the library and she loved it! 

 

2-days later and Belle could still feel the ache from the library incident.she sat at a table in Granny's diner reading Jane Eyre.  
but was unexpectedly finding it hard to focus on the words on the page.she was reading the part of the story where Jane and Mr. Rochester discuss her leaving Thornfield hall and Rochester pleads with her to stay with him as his mistress.her now corrupted mind kept on straying from the words on the page.imaging all the dirty little things Mr. rochester could do to his Jane.

Feeling flushed and unexpectedly aroused by her sudden dirty thoughts. Belle got up from her seat and walked up to the counter to request a refill of her glass of water. she was taken aback when she returned to her table and found that her book had been replaced with her very own copy of the erotic story of June,

Her perfectly innocent book was replaced with the filthy book that damned her to wanton debauchery! she didn't have to read the inscription to know who had dared leave such a book out in the middle of public domain.she already knew.only he would have the gall to do something so blatantly shocking.after quickly glancing around noting that her grifter had gone.she opened the book and read the simple inscription.

{For more practice sessions G}

Grinning like a fool Belle quickly gathered her things.stuffing the dirty book into her bag and nearly running out of the diner like she'd just committed a crime.

~  
Belle spent the rest of that day shut up in her bedroom like some ridiculous school girl.continuing the erotic story of June and enjoying the freedom of reading at her leisure.the wight of someone catching her with the salacious book lifted off her shoulders.with giddy anticipation she read through each chapter. finding each new chapter more arousing then the last.

Laying on her back Belle stared up at her ceiling and pulled down her soaked through panties.she was so wet and in wanton need,she masturbated while imaging her Mr. gold doing all those dirty things she read about too her.she came with his name on her tongue. 

~  
Belle finished the erotic tale in 2-days,but the story of June did not have a happy ending.June and her paramour did not live blissfully happily ever after together in the end. the book ended with the amorous couple ending their relationship. the book's unsatisfied ending left Belle feeling heartbroken.the sudden abrupt brake up scene left her in tears. she was disappointed with the way the Author chose to end the story.Belle felt sick with disappointment. burying the stupid dirty book in her underwear drawer and tried to forget that she ever laid eyes on it let alone read it,but after afew days Belle found herself again reaching for the story of June.turning the pages again to her favorite chapters.and after rereading the utterly soul crushing ending her thoughts turned to Gold.the similarities between reality and fiction were slight.but they were there.how would this thing between them end? 

Belle bit her lip clutching the book to her chest as she really contemplated her relationship with Mr. gold for the first time.before now she'd always acted on impulse.fueled by her want and desire.  
she’d let him do such vulgar filthy things to her.she was embarrassed to admit even to herself that she had enjoined those vulgar acts.that she still wanted him. even now,she couldn't get him out of her head.whispering dirty things to her.urging her to submit to him and she wanted too.she wanted him to defile her sweet innocent notions about sex.

No one decided her faith but her,  
especially not some silly book! 

Belle decided that night that she would do the brave thing and perhaps bravery will follow.

Belle dressed in a short blue dress with a plunging neckline and matching blue lingerie underneath that she had borrowed from a friend.she hadn't seen her paramour since their intense encounter in the library. in fact, since he'd gifted her with the tawdry book she hadn't heard a word from him.so unlike him to keep his distance? she thought. she should thank him for the gift she decided with a playful smile.

Belle hadn't been invited to His home.but she knew where he lived. everyone in their small town knew that the old pink Victorian house on mockingbird lane belonged to  
Mr. gold.

Feeling an unexplainable desire.want,  
need for his prolific tongue and too clever fingers.Belle walked to her paramour's house in stiletto heels.her borrowed panties soaked with anticipation.

With her heart hammering in her chest.  
she boldly knocked on his door and held her head up high when Mr. gold opened his door.obviously taken aback to find her standing on his doorstep.she didn't shy away from the look in his dark eyes but held his gaze and smiled coyly at him.she didn't wait to be invited inside, she walked past him into his home dropping her coat on the floor. she turned and met his dumbfounded expression.

"I..I finished the book." she began. tilting her head and studying the odd look on the usually cold heartless man’s face. 

"I never did get around to thanking you for your thoughtful gift." she continued blushing slightly at the intensity of his gaze as those dark eyes lingered on her exposed chest.

"No, you didn't.and what did you think of it? he rasp his eyes meeting hers.

She smiled shyly. "it was a lesson in sexual exploration, and I've enjoyed studying those lessons very much."

"Indeed, that's most certainly one way to view it." he replied.

"And, another would be? she asked.

He licked his lips His dark eyes looking at her with hunger.

"what do you want little Belle? he rasp his tone dark with need.

"I'm ready to try again,chapter 27." 

"Ah yes, that chapter. he said with a smirk. are you sure your ready this time my dear? 

She bit her lip and quickly nodded her head. "yes." 

"Your panties, give them to me please."  
he asked in a demanding tone holding his hand out to her.

She grinned and Without hesitation slowly removed her panties.

He eagerly took the soaked through panties from her caressing the crotch with his fingers and thumb.

"Thank you dear." he said pocking her soiled underwear.his dark eyes gleaming with pure lust.

"How do we,Where do you want me? she asked glancing around the unfamiliar surroundings and nervously biting on her bottom lip.

"How do I want you, with your pretty little ass bared and positioned for me to fuck! he replied with a sinister grin. pinning her with his dark calculating eyes.

"That is what you want, what you came here for? 

She hesitated as he advanced. blushing cheery red as heat coiled uncomfortably  
in her core.

"I want your dick,I want to feel you deep inside of me.I want you to fuck me! Mr. gold till I..I can't walk without feeling you."  
she stated forcing the words out.

“Gladly, now lets begin.” He replied with a absolutely filthy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to update this!  
> Well,over a month.work has been sucking my soul! I'm sorry to say that I haven't had much time or Energy to write lately.


End file.
